This invention relates to a light guide apparatus for guiding illumination to parts of a display panel, for example, the dials on a vehicle instrument panel.
The illumination of a vehicle display panel requires clear and even illumination, both across the face of the dial(s) and also along the dial pointer. At the same time, the features used to conduct light to the correct parts of the display should not create visible shadows on the dial graphics and should be capable of being manufactured in a low-cost, efficient manner and they should not add weight to the structure.